


Welcome Home Kurt

by kurtwagnerok



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Coming back from the dead, Drunk Kurt, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Unmentioned family reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtwagnerok/pseuds/kurtwagnerok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was like an addiction, you never forgot about him and you never get over him, something the X-Men know a little too well. Coming back from the dead is sure to bring up old flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Amazing X-Men storyline.

Nostaliga

Kurt decided giving up your soul to save the world and defeating your demonic father was physically and emotionally stressful. So after making his rounds and receiving hugs from his many friends, such as Kitty who cried her apologies about betrayal into his ear and Dazzler who brought up their many escapades, Kurt was happy to just sit at the bar and drink the Germaness stout they had.

It still didn't feel right, there was an emptiness inside him that made his beer taste like nothing more than a cheap American beer. Looking around him, it made him slightly better to see his friends interacting, even the ones that no longer considered themselves friends of his friends; however, he was still tired, especially after facing off against his parents just twenty minutes ago.

Gulping down his beer, he sighed and signaled for another.

"Y'know, the party is over there."

Smirking at the familiar voice in his ear, Kurt turned to peer at Logan who no doubt felt more comfortable around Scott in his fully gear. The man sat down in the stool next to Kurt with a grunt.

"Get me the best liquor you got," Logan said to the bartender who was used to the mutants inhabiting his bar, "my elf is back home." he said with a hard pat to Kurt's back.

"You may not remember but I am a complete lightweight," Kurt said.

"I don't remember a lot of things but I can recall that," Logan chuckled, probably remembering the time Kurt decided to use the light fixture in the lounge room as a trapeze, "Getting drunk helps with dying, helps you forget and all that."

"I get to live the life of you." Kurt said.

"Exactly." Logan slapped Kurt's back and then downed the first shoot when the drinks were set down in front, it burned his throat nicely, the bartender gave them his best. Kurt took The next shot, albeit slower than Logan, and rubbed his chest where it burned.

The two went back and forth until Kurt slumped over the bar, his body heat burning the alcohol off but not as fast as Logan's regeneration. Soon, the bar was littered with shot glasses and Logan was sipping straight from the bottle.

" _Ja_ , you were right, I am forgetting," Kurt said, his alcohol buzz preventing him from thinking about the moments before and it also made his accent thicker than usual. Logan laughed and ruffled Kurt's blue hair.

Kurt began to sing in German, Logan knew soon he would start his circus act which would entertain but would probably result in an injury to either Kurt or someone else. Wrapping a strong arm around Kurt's middle, Logan pulled up the man with ease and Kurt giggled.

Standing upright and singing, Kurt leaned on Logan, who shook his head at the blue man's antics.

Snapping at the bartender, "You can put the drinks on Summer's tab." Logan snickered. He put Kurt's arm around his shoulders and dragged the man out, everyone yelled their goodbyes and some laughed at a very drunk Nightcrawler.

The two stepped out to see the sun coming up, Logan grunted and Kurt turned his head into Logan's neck despite the height difference.

"I love you, Logan." Kurt sung, squeezing Logan with his free arm, " _du bist mein bester freund_."

"I'm starting to regret this idea." Logan said but he pulled Kurt closer, "love you too, bub."

A hand came up to Logan's face and the gruff man was pulled into a sloppy kiss that gave him flashbacks of when Kurt would come into his room and where Logan couldn't remember anything that's all Kurt could do, the blue man would tell stories of his "mother" and of his times in the circus, Logan would grunt and nod at the appropriate parts but also envied how Kurt could recall anything. As Kurt pulled away with a nip at his bottom lip, Logan chuckled at the realization that here he was remembering moments.

The two continued walking until the made it school and Logan was ready for his body to be taken away, his stomach lurched as the familiar sulfur smell and taste filled him. They were in his room and Kurt had fell onto his bed face-first, while Logan bent over and coughed. It's been a while since that's happened.

"Warn a guy next time." Logan said with feigned anger. He just received a three fingered hand waving him a way. "Y'know this is my room, right?"

Kurt didn't answer and Logan made his to the bed to flip the man over. Kurt's yellow eyes peered at him, annoyed, but there was a hint of something else in there. Logan didn't feel like deciphering it, so he kissed Kurt harshly and the man under him wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. This was also something Logan could remember, Kurt was like a flexible cat in bed.

He kissed along Kurt's neck and the blue man made a purring noise, Logan nipped and sucked, knowing that a faint purple mark would be produced. His hand made their way to Kurt's hips and under his thighs to press their groins together. Kurt moaned and Logan went back to his mouth, his tongue exploring the familiar taste.

Logan's hands were having their own fun, mapping out the curves and angles of Kurt's unique body, squeezing at the ample cheeks. One had went to the back of Kirt's neck to peel off the bodysuit, Logan was impatient and turned Kurt over to rip at the suit. He was rewarded with the sight of Kurt's backside, he rubbed down Kurt's back and just as he was about to get to the real prize—he was falling forward onto the bed where Kurt had once been and the sulfur smell was back again.

He heard retching coming from bathroom and sighed, looking down at his hard cock, guess he wasn't getting any action tonight. It was for the best. He's been feeling a bit too nostalgic today. He didn't feel like going and comforting Kurt, it would remind him of when he would bail on the man and Ororo would be the one holding back blue strands from his elf's face. His mind was a bitch.

 


End file.
